Inuyahsa
by leana
Summary: You can read but I dout if it will go anywhere I need to open this chapter for my own reasons though. Sorry. Maybe it will be a story one day. No own characters.


"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the demon he was fighting took a lunge at him.  
Cursing he dodged the demon and swiped off one of it's left arms in retaliation. The demon howled in pain. Seeing an opening, Kagome pulled out her bow and quickly cocked an arrow. Sending a quick prayer to the heavens, that the arrow would hit, she released it.  
Inuyasha jumped out of the arrow's path. Kagome felt the corners of her mouth lift up as she realized that he still didn't completely trust her archery. Not that she blamed him. Even after a couple years in this feudal age of Japan, she was still no way near as good as the priestess Kikyo had been.  
To my surprise and delight the arrow hit its mark in a streak of pure pink light. The demon gave one last howl of rage and fell to the ground in death.  
"Inuyasha," I exclaimed as I saw him crouch down in pain. Miroku and Sango weren't here at the moment. They had been called to the nearest village to exterminate a demon that had been terrorizing the villagers. Well anyway Sango had been called and Miroku decided to follow. Kagome was pretty sure that when they came back, Miroku would have quite a few bumps on his daft head.  
"What," he growled.  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as Shippo started to come around. The poor Kitsune had been knocked out when he had been thrown from Kagome's back.  
"Was there any fragments of the jewel?" he demanded as he ignored Kagome's question.  
"Um.." She hesitated.  
"You told me there were fragments here."  
"Yes but not in the demon." She said threw clenched teeth.  
"Then were the hell are they!" he yelled.  
"'Right here," a quiet voice said from behind me.  
With out even thinking about it, Kagome whipped around with by bow and had cocked an arrow. Kagome came face to face to a women with ankle length black hair that billowed out around her like a gentle cloud. Her eyes were the strangest green that Kagome had ever seen. They looked like burning emeralds.  
"Oh there's no need for that," she said laughing lightly.  
"You smell like death," Inuyasha's voice said from behind Kagome.  
The women looked at him but said nothing. So Kagome said, "You have the fragment." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
She smiled vaguely as she held out her hand. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, with teseiga in his hand, as Shippo clawed up Kagome's leg painfully.  
In the women's slim hand there were three fragments of the Shikon jewel. The Shikon no Tama fragments seemed not to effect the women.  
They burned black with malice yet the women just stood there unharmed. Kagome hesitated briefly as if afraid that the strange women would attack her, but she did pick the jewel fragments up. Almost instantly they were purified.  
"I've done what I've come here for. You'll see me again," she promised then left in a cloud of blue mist. I looked at Inuyasha in puzzlement and saw that he too was puzzled. Shippo just looked at me sleepily and said, 'She smelt funny and familiar." Then he promptly fell asleep. A slight smile played on my lips as I held the sleeping Kitsune. Shippo was the only thing I knew that fell asleep that quickly.  
"That brat's right," Inuyasha growled as he stood behind me. "That damn demon women," he paused as he I looked at him. I had noticed that she was demon, "smelled too damn familiar yet at the same time her smell was all wrong. She smells dead but alive at the same time. Not like how Kikyo smells like.  
I smirked as I looked from beneath my eyelashes and said, "The great Inuyasha can't recognize a simple scent?" "Bah!" he snorted as he sheathed tetseiga.  
I shook me head slightly as trying not to wake the sleeping kit in my arms, I slung my back, arrows and bow over my shoulder.  
"Come on!" Inuyasha called impatiently to me. I sighed. For being as injured as he was, he sure was impatient. 'Then again Kagome,' I thought to myself, 'He's been hurt worse than this. 


End file.
